


House Rules

by QueSeraph



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Dubious Consent, Forced Masturbation, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Punishment, Rape, Torture, mention of impotency, prostate massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/QueSeraph
Summary: Hannibal tries to teach Will the new house rules he must obey now that he lives under Hannibal's control.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 182
Collections: Hannigram Pieces





	House Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags and note extreme content warning!

“Please.”  
“No.”  
“Please!”  
“My house, my rules.”  
“But..I don’t…”  
“William.”  
Hannibal sits on the side of the bed, resting a hand on Will’s knee. Will flinches and grimaces as it pulls at his stitches, the pain paling him visibly. He can’t so much as move from the bed himself he is so enfeebled by his injuries, or even sit up on his own. He relied on Hannibal completely and was under his care at his manor, but the madman had sculpted… _conditions_ for everything, from food and drink to warm baths. Hannibal refused to allow him to go without bathing of course, but Will had sweated through his shirt in the night, and couldn’t bear the thought of another ice-cold bath. But Hannibal’s conditions were so….humiliating!  
“William,” Hannibal repeated, “This is my house, and you will obey my rules. You are not allowed warm water until you do as I say.”  
Will shivered, his hands twitching nervously.  
“And you…want me to….play with myself. In front of you.”  
“Yes.”  
“But…I’m not even…..” He gestured weakly to his lap.  
“I can’t…”  
“William.”  
Hannibal was stern and it frightened Will, making him swallow nervously. He pulled the sheets away from his legs, as he was propped sitting up against pillows. He looked down at his legs, weak and trembling slightly in his boxers. He had lost weight, muscle and fat both wasting away, especially since it took so long to gain food privileges from Hannibal.  
He rubbed his thighs tentatively, looking down, but when he looked up at Hannibal, he weakened.  
“I…I can’t do it.”  
“Then I’m afraid it’s time for your bath.”  
Hannibal moved to pick him up to move him to the bath and Will pushed weakly at his hands.  
“No!! No, please, please, anything!”  
“You know my conditions. I will go run the water. It shouldn’t take long as it won’t be depending on the water heating up.”  
He stepped out of the room and Will slammed his fist into the mattress. He teared up and wiped at his eyes, embarrassed. He couldn’t do this anymore, he couldn’t stand another long two hours in the tub in freezing water surrounded by ice cubes, shivering blue with wet hair trying to shield himself from Hannibal’s watchful eyes and probing hands, scrubbing his body without sparing detail over again and again.  
When Hannibal returned Will’s breath started speed up, and his eyes leaked humiliatingly. As Hannibal pulled him into his arms bridal style, a sharp sob left him and he clutched at the sheets, and then Hannibal’s shirt. Sharp whines and whimpers squeezing out of his throat.  
“Stop!! I’ll-I’ll do it! Oh god please, please don’t, I’ll do it, oh god!”  
Hannibal paused in the doorway holding him.  
“Don’t waste my time William.”  
“I…I won’t.” He pulled meekly at his shirt over his chest, pleading with his eyes. Hannibal nodded and aquieced, laying Will back down on the bed, and pulling up the chair from the small desk in the corner to sit beside the bed.  
“I…will I really get a hot bath if I do this?”  
“As I said, as hot as you’d like.”  
“And….you have to watch?”  
“The whole time.”  
Will pinched the sheets nervously, rubbing them between his fingers.  
“And…if I can’t..you know. If I can’t even get..you know. Would you still let me have a warm bath?”  
Hannibal blinked slowly.  
“Begin, William.”  
Will swallowed nervously and started to push down his shorts, closing his eyes.  
_Just…do what feels good. Pretend he’s not there. Pretend you’re just…back in your room at home, and the dogs are playing outside, and just…let it happen._  
He took himself in hand and tried to think of his favorite fantasies. He hadn’t had even the beginnings of an erection for many weeks, his stamina naturally low from the nature of his work, combined with the weakness from his injuries and the constant, stomach-churning fear and anxiety from living under Hannibal’s strict rule.  
He fisted his cock and squeezed a little, rubbing at the head with his thumb.  
———  
It had been twenty minutes and his dick was sore and no more hard than it was when he started.  
Hannibal was still motionless, watching impassively as Will struggled to try to print himself to erection. “Are you impotent, Will?” Will sobbed and dropped his hands. “N-no, I don’t think so, I just…” Tears brimmed in his eyes.  
“I’m trying, really, I am! Please, please don’t send me to the tub…”  
Hannibal sighed and stood, making Will flinch, but he left the room silently. When he returned he had a cup full of warm cinnamon tea and he held it up to Will’s pale lips.  
“Drink.”  
Will sipped tentatively at first before swallowing it down greedily. When he was done, Hannibal set it on the bedside table and dabbed at Will’s mouth with far too much tenderness for the monster he was.  
“I do believe you’re trying Will. And I will help you this time.”  
Will smiled weakly and whispered, “thank you.”  
Hannibal smiled back gallantly and opened the drawer of the bedside table, drawing out a small bottle and uncapping it, pouring out a dollop the size of a quarter onto his fingers. Will shifted uncomfortably, breath starting to pick up as he realized what was happening.  
“N-no, no, please-”  
Dr. Lecter leaned over him from the side of the bed and pulled his legs up to bent and open, tucking sheets around them to keep them from falling. Will was too feeble to fight, his wounds aching and the warmth of the tea suddenly unsettling in him stomach. Hannibal reached in between his legs to spread lubricant over his hole as Will hands fluttered weakly.  
“Please, n-no-”  
He pushed a digit in, opening Will up with the practiced ease of a doctor. He pressed another finger in and Will’s thighs trembled with the strain, but Hannibal’s face was as impassive as ever. Will gasped when he felt a sudden jolt like electricity, squeezing his stomach and rubbing down his spine. He gasped and Hannibal moved his fingers over his prostate, pressing against it in a slow but firm massage. Will let out a keen as the sensation sharpened, making the legs in his bones ache with sensation verging on uncomfortably intense. His breath started coming in and out raggedly and irregularly, and after a few more moments he realized his cock had started to harden, twitching in interest at his body’s stimulation. Hannibal tweaked Will’s nipples with his free hand, eliciting gasps of shock from him. He started to press him fingers in and out of Will, forcing a constant rubbing stimulation against his prostate without relent. Will dick started to ache and a clear drop of fluid formed at the tip as he groaned and shuttered. Hannibal finally grasped his cock, moving his hand down from his chest, and started to stroke him gently as he moved his hand down from his chest. A soft whine escaped Will when a Hannibal paused, pouring more lube onto his hand and drizzling some over Will’s cock, making him gasp. He pressed his fingers inside Will again and started a rhythmic pace of thrusts in and out that made his legs feel numb. He spread the lube generously over Will’s cock as he did, squeezing him and starting to stroke him with a firm, clinical grasp. Will moaned, unable to stop himself, legs twitching numbly with the intense pleasure as Hannibal started to speed up his pace into him, toying with his cock gently with the other hand. Will started to feel dizzy with pleasuring, feeling his stomach and balls tighten with pleasure. Hannibal worked another finger inside and picked up the pace, pressing the pads of his fingers down on his prostate as he squeezed his head and Will came with choking gasps, spurting a few tendrils of sticky white release onto his belly. He hadn’t realized he had raised his head but he set it down heavily back onto the pillow, taking in deep, shuddering gasps. He winced when a Hannibal removed his fingers and closed his eyes as his breathing started to slow. Hannibal kissed his forehead gently and stroked his face with a sticky touch.  
“I’ll go run the water.”


End file.
